mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Oola
Oola is a Never Mermaid from the Disney Fairies book series. She was introduced in Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon. Biography Oola is unusually friendly for a mermaid. She's not friendly by fairy ''standards, but most mermaids are very ''un''friendly. Oola often adopts little "pets" - whether they're fish, birds, Tiffens, or fairies. In fact, she was the mermaid who invited Rani to visit the castle under the lagoon. But Oola's attention span is quite short, and she forgets about her new friends almost as soon as she's met them. In ''Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon, ''the titular protagonist, Rani, runs away from Pixie Hollow because she felt out of place as the only fairy without wings. She sailed down Havendish Stream but ran into a water snake. She evaded the creature but her boat sank and an unconscious Rani washes up on the shores of Mermaid Lagoon. Oola and her friend, Mara, find her. The two mermaids question her about fairies and Rani tells them why she ran away from home. Oola offers to take Rani to live with her in the Mermaid Lagoon. Rani agrees and with the aid of a bubble necklace, swims to the bottom of the lagoon with the mermaids. Mara urges Oola to show Rani to the other mermaids but Oola, who began to think of Rani as Rani as her fairy, was not eager to share her. Another mermaid named Voona, saw Rani and drew the attention of the others. Oola and the other mermaids give Rani a makeover which makes the fairy wonder if the mermaids were preparing for a party. The mermaids, ignorant of such a thing, ask Rani to elaborate what a party is. Rani decides to set up a party for the mermaids and they begin to prepare. However, Oola is upset because she wants to wear her ring to the party but she dropped it down Starfish Gap. Rani, as the only one small enough to get it, volunteers to retrieve the ring. The mermaids hold up a light for her but it suddenly goes out. Despite the darkness, Rani finds the ring but when she leaves the gap, the mermaids are gone. Oola suddenly appears, chased by Mara, Voona and some other mermaids. They are angry because Oola took a silver mirror, a gift from Peter Pan, for herself. Oola reveals that she lost interest and went to meet Peter. Rani gives her the ring but Oola throws it back down Starfish Gap when Voona said it clashed with her hair. She doesn't even notice when Rani says goodbye. Oola appears in ''Iridessa, Lost at Sea along with Numi, sitting on a rock when she meets Iridessa and Tink. Oola comments that she once had a pet fairy with no wings, a reference to Rani. Trivia * In the books, she and Soop look very similar and are often mistaken for each other by others, including Rani. * She blushes green instead of pink. Gallery Oola Story.png Oola.jpg Oola, Mara and Rani.jpg Never mermaids.jpg Oola, Mara, Voona and Rani.jpg Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Literature Merpeople Category:Never Merpeople